The invention relates to integrated circuits.
In certain applications, and mention will be made by way of example of charge-coupled devices, there is a need to produce electrodes side by side which are very close to each other but which do not overlap too much in order not to create too high a parasitic capacitance between the two electrodes and, in the case of photosensitive devices, in order for the photosensitivity not to be reduced by this overlap.
For example, in a charge-coupled register, electrodes are juxtaposed so that a packet of charges stored in a semiconductor substrate beneath one electrode can be transferred beneath an adjacent electrode by simply applying suitable potentials to the electrodes. If the electrodes are not sufficiently close to each other the transfer runs the risk of being incomplete. However, in order to produce electrodes very close together, existing techniques require in practice a partial overlap (with intermediate insulation) of one electrode by the other to be provided.